Just Take a Walk!
by MikiDaCAT
Summary: Ada OCs author lainnya! seperti Yohachi, Mayen... dan OC-OC author donk! Sialnya 2 orang di divisi 6... pasti tau siapa kan? Mind to review? Dont like? dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Holla!! Ini fanfict bleach pertamaku. (males ngelanjutin princess destiny). Mohon dukungannya! Ini sebenarnya hanya memperlihatkan tiap-tiap divisi. Aku gak begitu tau banyak sih soal bleach, tapi aku akan berusaha setahuku!

Yang unik dari fict ni: ada OC-OC author lain! Aku minta ijin lewat fb dah!

Disclaimer: of course not owning bleach (pemutih)!

WARNING: OOC, OC, GAJE, GAK JELAS (SAMA AJA!), GAK MUTU, ANEH, ASAL! GAK NERIMA FLAME! Tapi kritik boleh lah, asal yang lembut (kayak sutra)

Chappie 1: Karakura Town.

Miki Kimihara, cewe berambut panjang warna coklat sepunggung, bermata ijo (lumut) kayak toushiro. Tergila-gila akan coklat dan dijuluki cewe kucing. Karena suka kucing, dan kemana-mana bawa kucing hitamnya yang bernama Smokey (jantan).

Nama zanpakutounya adalah Hanahineko. (A/N: dari Hana-bunga-, Hi-api-, dan Neko-kucing-. Gak mutu banget ngasih nama!)

Miki's POV

Sebulan aku di seireitei, banyak banget paperwork yang harus dikerjakan. Untung Momo-chan adalah fukutaichou yang setia. Oya, kalian ingin tau apa statusku di sini?

Plesbek On!

Siang itu cerah. Aku berlibur ke rumah sepupuku di kota Kura-kura, eh, Karakura…

"EEEHH?!!! JADI TAICHOU?!?!" teriakku menggelegar sampai membuat kuping orang-orang dalam jarak 1 km disana berdarah. -lebay!-

"Woi, jangan keras-keras napa! Iya! Mau gak lo???" kata Strawberry berjalan, eh Ichigo. Dia adalah sepupuku. Sebelumnya kujelaskan. Sekarang ini di Seireitei sudah banyak shinigami setengah manusia. Termasuk aku. Karena penemuan Mayuri-taichou yang terbaru: jam pembuat garganta dengan mudah (A/N: bener gak namanya???).

"Masa' aku jadi taichou?! Kenapa gak lo aja?!"

"Aku males ah! Kita juga butuh 2 taichou lagi nih! Kan lo jadi taichou di divisi 5, kita masih butuh di Divisi 3 dan 9. lo kan rajin ngerjain sesuatu –kalo niat- orangnya, mending lo daripada gue!" buset dah! Sepupu aja pake gue-lo.

" hmm…"

Plesbek Opp!

Begitulah. Sudah tau kan statusku sebagai apa disini? Yup! Sebagai taichou divisi 5. dan aku termasuk orang yang cepat dalam mengerjakan paperwork-paperwork laknat itu. Biar cepet selesai gitu. Untung Momo-chan adalah fukutaichou yang setia. Tidak seperti Rangiku-san yang selalu buat Shiro-kun mencak-mencak kayak orang stress. (Emang Stress kale!)

End of Miki's POV

"Taichou, dipanggil Soutaichou tuh!" kata Mizu Kimihara, bawahan kursi ke-3 sekaligus adik Miki. Cowo loh!

"Ok!" Miki berjalan menuju kantor divisi 1.

Sampai disana, dia masuk ke ruangan Soutaichou.

"Ada apa Yama-jii?"

"Ah! Miki cucuku! Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah mendapat 2 calon taichou yang baru?" *sigh*… mulai lagi penyakit Yamamoto kambuh. Asal kalian tau, Miki dan Hitsugaya ini sering dipanggil 'cucu' oleh Yamamoto

"Oh.. aku baru dapat 1 orang. Yang satunya lagi belom dapet."

"Hmmm… yasudah. Nanti biar ku suruh orang lain yang cari. Kau boleh pergi."

"Yosh!"

Saat keluar, terlihat Mizu sedang menunggu. Lalu mereka berdua jalan-jalan. Karena bosan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota Karakura. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi teman-teman Ichigo pasti ada. Mereka menelusuri jalan disana.

CLING!

"Buset Silau Man!" kata Mizu. Ternyata kacamatanya Ishida.

"Yakin aku, gak disini, gak di Seireritei, pasti mata jadi rabun gara-gara ntuh 2 orang (-kacamata-Ishida dan –kepala-Ikkaku)." Sahut Miki.

"hai, Miki, Mizu." Sapa Ishida.

CLING!

"GAAAHHH!!! Silau! Gila tuh kacamata lo!" Miki mencak-mencak sendiri. Lalu Ishida berbalik dan pergi. 'Wah, sensitive juga nih orang, marah dia.' Batin Miki. Lalu Teringat tugas sekolah disuruh nyulam. (tugas laknat author juga tuh!) 'Wah, gawat! Aku kan berencana minta diajarin dia!' lalu mengejar Ishida

"O-oi! Uryuu-kun! Tunggu dong! Maafin gue ya! Please!" masih ngambek. "Ayo donk! Aku kasih apa aja dah!" Mizu tertinggal dibelakang, akhirnya balik ke Seireitei. Lalu Ishida menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Tumben lo ampe ngomong gitu Cuma gara-gara pengen minta maaf ma gue. Emang ada apa?"

"Aku minta diajarin nyulam donk!" balasnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang nggak gatal.

"kan ada apa-apanya. Yasudah! Tapi bener, ya! Aku boleh minta apa aja."

"Iya dah!" lalu mereka berdua jalan ke rumah Ishida.

Dirumah Ishida, Miki diajarin cara nyulam ma dia. Manteb dah ni orang! Pro gitu loh!

"Uryuu-kun mau minta apa?" kata Miki ketopik baru.

"Bener ya!" tiba-tiba, Ishida mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajahnya.

50 cm…

30 cm…

10 cm…

5 cm… (lebay!)

"aku minta alat jahit internasional donk!" bisiknya. Malu dia.

"Gak usah bisik-bisik napa! Kan Cuma ada kita kita berdua."

"O iya ya…" langsung blushing saking malunya.

Lalu Miki jalan-jalan lagi. Terlihat Inoue sedang keluar dari supermarket.

"Ýo, Hime-chan! Habiss apa?"

"Ah, Miki-chan. Aku habis beli bahan makanan untuk resep terbaruku. Mau? Ada coklatnya loh!" mendengar kata 'coklat', reaksinya…

"MAU! MAU! MAU!!!" teriaknya sambil lompat-lompat gaje. Orang-orang sekitarnya pada melihat dengan tatapan, ada-orang-gila-ayo-jauhi! Ataupun kudengar, 'mama, kakak itu kenapa?' 'jangan dilihat, Miho-chan. Cepat pergi!' tapi tetep aja dia cuek. "Dicampur apa aja?"

"Aku tau yang Miki-chan apa aja. Jadi, telur goreng, dituang saus coklat, juga diberi es serut! Mau kan?"

"Mau!" Yum! Seluruh masakan Inoue emang yang terbaik (baca: terburuk)! Author bingung kenapa OC-nya sendiri jadi mau makan masakannya Inoue? Kan (sangat) gak enak!

"Aku ngundang Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, dan Rangiku-san juga loh!!!"

"Uuuugghhh…" itulah keluh semua orang (kecuali Miki dan Rangiku-san) saat melihat masakannya Inoue saat orangnya ada di dapur. Sementara dua orang yang saraf perasanya putus (Miki dan Rangiku) hanya melahap semuanya bagaikan Patrick dari kartun SpongeBob saat makan kue buatan neneknya SpongeBob. (tau kan?)

Reaksi yang lain:Tasuki jedut-jedutin kepalnya ke tembok terdekat, Stroberi nyasar warna (*diZangetsu*) langsung pingsan lebay, jiwa Rukia langsung meninggalkan gigai-nya, kacamata Uryuu-kun langsung pecah dan pecahannya langsung kena mata, Chad langsung diam kaku ditempat (bukannya dia emang diem melulu ya?).

Sekembalinya aku dari kota Karakura, sang taichou divisi 5 memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke divisi-divisi lain.

Divisi 2 (divisi 1 kan udah di awal)

Terlihat sang taichou sedang melatih pasukannya yang mirip ninja-ninja itu.

"Oi!" sapa Miki dari jauh dan segera menghampirinya. Soi Fon menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah! Kimihara-taichou! Ada apa?"

"ya ampun, Soy Joy-taichou. Kan dah dibilangin panggil aku Miki! Males aku dipanggil pake marga." Langsung terlihat tanda perempatan jalan di kepala Soi Fon.

"Nama panggilan apaan tuh?!?! SOY JOY??!!! Lo pikir nama makanan apa??!!??!! Panggil aku Soi Fon-taichou!!!" wah, marah besar dia. Pake nyembur lagi!

"Yah… jangan pake kuah dong. Kan yang namanya SOY JOY itukan cemilan yang gak pake kuah! Kalo pake kuah nanti cepet basi donk!" kata Miki sambil memegang paying-anti-sembur yang didapat entah dari mana.

"Kurang ajar lo!!! Jinteki Syakusetsu! Suzumebachi!!!"

"GAAAHHH!!!"

Pelajaran: jangan pernah mengejek seorang CEMILAN lagi, atau saat dimakan dia akan membuat perutmu sakit! (???)

Keluar dari kantor divisi 2 dengan badan kaku kena racun Suzumebachi, lalu ke divisi 3. terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu pirang sedang duduk di kursi taichou yang seharusnya dulu diduduki serigala perak.

"Sopo yo awak???" Tanya Miki dengan bahasa yang bis dibilang superbe kacau!

"Ah, saya Kaguya Kasana, taichou baru di divisi 3 ini. Anda pasti Kimihara-taichou, kakaknya Mizu-kun. Yoroshiku!" kata Kasana yang lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Miki.

'Ni cewe pasti taichou baru dan temennya Mizu. Kayaknya pendiem.' Batinnya. "oke! Tapi panggil aku Miki aja ya!" lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kasana dan…

BZZZTTT!!!

"AHHH!!!!" teriak MIki saat menjabat tangannya. Berlistrik cuy! Teparlah dirinya dilantai dengan rambut berdiri.

"Ahahahaha!!! Kena! Banyak banget sih di sini yang bisa dikerjain!" Kasana Guling-guling gak jelas sambil ketawa ala orang gila. Ternyata di tangan Kasana terdapat tombol buat ngerjain orang kalo jbaat tangan langsung kesetrum. (Tau kan??? Author gak tau namanya!)

"Miki-taichou~~~…" tiba-tiba Kira muncul sambil merangkak dengan badan babak belur.

"Wah!!! Kira! Kenapa lo?!?!" Tanya Miki (yang dah bagun) kaget melihat Kira yang lusuh kayak orang habis perang.

"Saya… kena trik-trik jail Kasana-taichou… waktu saya makan kue buatannya… ternyata meledak…" pluk! Kira langsung pingsan setelahnya. ('pluk!' itu suara Kira pingsan lagi(???)) dilihatnya lagi wajah Kasana yang terlihat kalem, tapi sebenarnya terasa aura yang mengerikan dari arah gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Miki-taichou mau main ke rumahku hari ini?" 'Mampus dah kalo main kesana! Gat au apa aja jebakan berbahaya yang ada di sana.' Batin Miki sambil keringet dingin. Dengan segera diapun melesat kabur…

"GYAAAA!!!"

Melesat bagaikan roket ke divisi 4 untuk mengobati tangannya yang luka akibat kena sertum. 'Gawat kan kalo gak bisa main piano lagi!!!' (Miki lebay!)

Saat masuk ke divisi 4, terlihat semua orang sedang sibuk. Unohana-taichou berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Miki-taichou?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat keibuan. "Huweee!!! Kaa-san, kenapa kau tiada?!?!' batin Miki menangis saat teringat kaa-san yang telah meninggal melihat wajah Unohana-taichou yang mirip dengan ibunya.

"Ah, etoo… aku hanya ingin mengobati tanganku yang terluka."

"Pasti gara-gara Kasana-taichou." Kata Isane yang tiba-tiba dating. Hei! Pergi tak dijemput, dating tak diundang! (Digebukin readers)

"Lha, kok tau?"

"Hampir semua pasien disini akibat lukanya sama." Terlihat seluruh anggota divisi 4 sibuk menangani pasien sekitar…. 50 pasien?!?! 'kaguya gila!' batinnya.

"Dah, Miki-taichou. Kami pergi dulu ya! Sibuk nih!" kata Isane lalu pergi bersama Unohana-taichou untuk merawat pasien lainnya. Dia terdiem. Cengo. Bingung akan tingkah laku Kasana. Banyak yang dapat luka yang parah hanya karena dia?!?!

"Ada apa, Miki-chan?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku berbalik kaget dan…

BLUSH!

Muka nya merah. Tidak kalah merah dibanding rambutnya si Baboon. (Di telen Zabimaru). Melihat seorang cowo berambut coklat dibelakangnya dengan senyumnya itu!

"Ra-Rai! A-ano…" aku gagap bagai ikan kakap(???). Rai Yamauchi, cowo yang 2 tahun lebih tua nan ramah senyum ini adalah cowo idamannya, sekaligus tetangganya! Dia anggota di divisi 4 ini, dan sangat jago dalam hal medis. "A-aku hanya ingin mengobati tanganku yang luka."

"Ya sudah biar aku yang sembuhkan."

DEG! Bagaikan melayang di udara, berenang bersama makhluk laut nan indah, dan seperti berhasil mengalahkan beruang merebut madu (???). "Bo-boleh…" Setelah beberapa saat, tangannya sedang diperban oleh Rai.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Yang diajak ngobrol tetep tertunduk malu. "Oi, kenapa? Mukamu merah."

"Ah, enggak! Dah ya!!!" Kembali melesat pergi keluar divisi 4.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. 'Aku lanjutkan perjalananku besok aja mengunjungi divisi lainnya.' Untung paperwork-paperwork laknat bin edan nan nista jua abal sudah selesai. Lalu dia pergi kembali ke divisinya untuk mengecek keadaan.

Lorongnya sepi, tak ada orang karena hari sudah larut. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan. Begitu juga dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Pergi menuju kantornya. Terlihat dari luar pintu terbuka dan lampu masih menyala.

Betapa kagetnya begitu melihat apa yang dia lihat. Darah dimana-mana. Seorang wanita tergeletak di lantai.

"Momo-chan! Ada apa?!" teriaknya lalu menghampiri Hinamori.

"Miki…taichou…" jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Halo lagi, Miki Kimihara." Terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah pojok ruangan.

"kau… Aizen?!?!?!"

TBC!

Author: hmm… garing… gak lucu…

Miki: Emang!!! Lo gak berbakat buat humor sih!!! Ni fict kayaknya gak ada alur ceritanya dah!

Author: Oya, perhatian!!! Miki itu OC w! bukan w! Kalo aku panggil aja CatGirl!!!

Ichigo: Disini bakal ada OC-OC lainnya, bukan hanya buatan CatGirl, tapi juga OC author lainnya!!

Ishida: Mereka adalah… lihat aja!

Rukia: Bukan lowongan OC loh! Tapi CatGirl dah minta ijin lewat fb!!!

CatGirl: Dimohon untuk para senpai2 tuk beri saran n kritik, asal jangan FLAME!!! Karena flame itu hanya akan membuat author-author terpuruk! Beda loh sama kritik!

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CatGirl: Chappy 2!!! Akhirnya!!! Dengan seluruh kekuatan fanfiction, melawan musuh-musuh bebuyutan CatGirl seperti pr, ulangan dkk itu, inilah chap 2!!!

Ichigo: Balasan repiu bakal dibales dibawah!!!

Mizu: Oya, CatGirl lupa bilang kalo disini, Miki-nee 13 tahun, aku 12 tahun(Di dunia nyata) dan 133 tahun(diSeireitei), dan Rai-nii 15 tahun.

Hinamori: Mizu-kun itu sudah meninggal loh!

Yumichika: Kalo ada salah typo dll, salahkan kompy-nya CatGirl.

Yachiru: MAaf soal Typo ya!!

Catgirl & Miki: Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

"Hallo… Miki Kimihara…" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari dekat jendela.

"Kamu… Aizen?!?!"

……………

"Wijen!!! Lo apain Momo-chan!!!"

"Wi-wijen?!?! Nama gue Aizen tau!!!"Semprotnya, munculah tanda perempatan jalan di kepala Aizen.

"Alah! Sebodo amat! Yang jelas gue nanya ya harus dijawab o'on!" Miki sewot, sambil megangin paying anti 'kuah' yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"Cih! Dasar! Hhh… aku kesini untuk mengambil sebuah benda." Suaranya kembali seperti biasa.

"Ha? Benda apaan ntuh?!?!"

"Itu adalah liontin persahabatanmu dengan Hinamori yang jelas-jelas warnyanya PINK!!! Hinamori melindungi liontin itu dengan kekuatannya. Lalu begitulah dia!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Uhuk… uhuk… hoekz….!!!" Yah… bengeknya kambuh… -dihajar aizen- (A/N: disini, Hinamori dan Miki telah menjadi sahabat sejak Miki pindah ke divisi 5)

"Dasar maniak!" Miki segera beranjak pergi untuk memanggil bantuan, namun pintunya dikunci oleh Si Buta dari hueco mundo yang ternyata dari tadi berada disitu. "Gah! Si Buta juga ada!!!"

"Loh, Tousen, mana si Gin?" aizen heran kenapa Gin gak ada.

"Oh, begini, Aizen-sama. Katanya tadi dia mau ke tempat Rangiku dulu. Lumayan, ada waktu."

"WOT????!!!! Si Serigala idup ntuh juga ada?!?! Awas aja kalo dia deket-deket Rangiku-san!!!" Miki sewot sendiri. Lalu dia menggunakan kidou-nya untuk menutup luka Hinamori. Tiba-tiba Aizen menyerangnya dengan menggunakan zanpakutounya. "KYAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Miki. Lalu dia mengeluarkan zanpakutounya. "Flame, Hanahineko!!!" Namun serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

BRAKK!!! Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Miki!!!" ternyata… Rai yang datang!!! (Miki: KYAAA!! Makasih CatGirl!!!)

"Ra-Rai???"

"Miki-nee!!!" Mizu juga ada.

"Mizu!!!"

"Oi, Miki!!!" Ichigo juga ada!!!

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?!?!" yah… Ichigo dikacangin. Kacang murah, kacang murah! 1000 dapat tiga! –hajared-

"Kok gue dikacangin seeehh!!! Kita denger suara tau!" (dan anehnya yang denger Cuma 3 orang)

"Stroberi kayak kamu gak usah dipeduliin dah!!!"

"Dasar maniak coklat!"

"Coklat kan enak! Daripada elo duren-stroberi-jeruk!" terjadilah perang dunia (???) antara Ichigo dan Miki. Rai dan Mizu yang udah biasa ngeliat kejadian alam (?) itu Cuma bisa sweatdrop. Aizen cengo'. Tousen sibuk main dengan Smokey, kucingnya Miki. (???)

"cih! Udah banyak yang datang! (padahal Cuma 3 orang) Kita pergi dulu aja!!!" perintah Aizen terhadap Tousen. Sementara perang mulut antara Miki dan ichigo masih terjadi. Rai dan Mizu jadi ketiduran.

"Lah? Terus si Gin gimana?"

"Kita biarin aja dulu." Kata aizen lalu menghilang bersama Tousen. Perang mulutpun telah usai.

"Lah, ilang mereka!" kata ichigo.

"Momo-chan!!!" kata Miki yang (baru) sadar akan keadaan Hinamori.

"WOOOIII!!! BANGUUUUNNN!!!" teriak ichigo pake toa yang diambil dari Masjid sebelah(??) ke Mizu dan Rai yang masih tidur.

"E, emak!" lah, si Mizu malah gagap.

"Rai! Tolongin Momo-chan!" kata Miki. Saat itu, perut Momo-chan terluka akibat Kyouka Suigetsu-nya Aizen.

"I-iya!" lalu Rai menyembuhkan Hinamori dengan kidounya. Dia memang tergolong ahli dalam hal penyembuhan. Miki hanya bisa melihat dengan khawatir. Luka Hinamori langsung sembuh.

"Ta-taichou…" Hinamori mulai membuka matanya.

"Momo-chan!!! Gapapa kan?!"

"Taichou… apa… liontinnya gak apa-apa…?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa. Seharusnya kamu gak usah sebegitunya ngelindungin liontin itu!" Hinamori kembali pingsan. (entah kenapa, CatGirl hanya bisa menghela nafas waktu ngetik nih adegan) "Woi, stroberi, bawa Momo-chan ke divisi 4!"

"Lah, kok aku??? Kalo Rai gimana?" Ichigo langsung dapet death-glare dari Miki.

"Aku aja gak pa-pa kok." Kata Rai dengan senyum khasnya. (tapi senyumnya gak kayak Gin loh!)

'KYAAAA itu dia senyumannya!!' jerit batin Miki. "O-oke deh. Makasih ya," lalu Miki berjalan pergi. "Udah ya, aku pengen tidur dulu. Ngantuk nih!" dan dirumahnya, Miki tidur bagaikan hari itu tidak terjadi apa-apa… dasar Miki…

…

Esoknya…

"Wai!!! Horayyy!!! Hari ini gak ada kerjaan!!!" teriak Miki gaje di kantor divisi 5. Saat itu dia, Ichigo, dan Mizu sedang duduk-duduk dengan santai.

"Bujet dah, Mik! Lo cepet banget sih kalo ngerjain paperwork-paperwork!" kata Ichigo yang sering ngebantu disitu.

"hhh… iya nih, taichou kemarin udah selesai ngerjain paperwork hari ini segala." Tanggap Mizu. (A/N: Mizu itu kadang manggil Miki pake 'taichou' ato 'Miki-nee')

"hehe…. Sopo dulu donk, Miki GTL!!!"

"Ha? GTL? Gatel maksudnyaa?" yah… si Ichigo gak nyambung.

"Maksudnya 'gitu loh'!" jawab Miki

"Ooh…" Ichigo hanya manggut-manggut sambil ber-oh ria. "Tapi bener loh! Bandingin aja ma Toushirou. Tiap kali aku kesana, pasti dia lagi stress gara-gara paperwork-paperwork nista itu!"

"Lah, Ichi-nii malah bandingin ma Hitsugaya-taichou. Jelaslah beda. Kalo mau bandingin, mendingan bandingin antara fukutaichou-nya!" Mizu ikut nimbrung

"Jelas beda antara Rangiku-san dan Hinamori! Bagaikan siang dan malam! Langit dan bumi, dan juga aku dan Miki!" kata Ichigo. Ichigo dan Miki kan bagaikan air dan minyak maksudnya.

"Baidewai soal Momo-chan, mau jenguk dia di divisi 4 nggak?" kata Miki

"Hmm… boleh lah"

…

Setelah menjenguk Hinamori di divisi 4, mereka langsung ngacir ke divisi 6. Tapi kita plesbek dulu ya!

Plesbek ON!!!

"Nah, kan udah jenguk Momo-chan, mau apa kita???" kata Miki bersemangat. Mereka sedang minum jamu(?) di pinggir jalan.

"Kalo ke pemandian air panas gimana? Ada tempat pemandian yang baru tuh!" usul Mizu.

"Woish! Yokeh dah!" Ichigo langsung thumbs-up. Sehingga es mong-Mong yang tadinya Dia pegang pake tangan (terus kedua tangannya dipake buat Thumbs-up) jadi jatuh kena celananya. Gara-gara kena es, tuh celana langsung dikerubutin sama anjing-anjingnya Kakashi(?). Saat mereka pengen beranjak pergi ke tempat pemandian air panas…

"WOI!! TUNGGUUUU!!!"

"Kenapa lo disini??? Lo kan author!!!" *Ichigo nunjuk batang hidung CatGirl pake sendal jepit*

"Kok, jadi melenceng dari jalan ceritanya seeehhh?!?! Aturan lo pada ke Divisi 6 sesuai alur cerita!!!"

"Perasaan nih cerita gak ada alurnya dah! Gak smart ah!" Kata Mizu. lah kok mirip…????

"ALAAAHHH!!! Banyak bacot lo pada!! Cepet pergi ke divisi 6!!! Kalo ngak…" *muka angker*

"Apaan???" Kata Miki.

*nodongin bazooka hasil colongan dari Hiruma* "Gue tembak lo padaaa!!!"

"GYAAAA!!!" Merekapun ngibrit ke divisi 6.

PLESBEK OPP!!!

Sesampainya di divisi 6, 3 anak babi –hajared- eh, Ichigo, Miki, dan Mizu ketemu dengan Renji si baboon-ditelen Zabimaru idup-idup- di kantor divisi6.

"YO! Baboon!" panggil Ichigo. Saat itu, Renji sedang makan pisang sekarung hasil colongan dari halaman rumah Komamura(?).

"Apaan sih, Jeruk?! Panggil pake nama yang bener donk!" Protes Renji. Terlihat lantai penuh dengan lautan kulit pisang. Sehingga mereka harus melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Eh, Baboon, Byakushi-san mana???? Tumben gak ada di kantornya," kata Miki.

"Lah, ni sepupu sama aja! Manggil tuh pake nama benernya napa! Tadi lagi keluar, katanya pengen beli kado chappy buat ulang tahun Rukia minggu depan."

"Alah! Sebodo amat panggil nama pake apa aja!" Ichigo cuek.

"Cih, untung Mizu sopan! Jangan-jangan dikeluarga kalian yang satu-satunya sopan cuma Mizu!" (Masih ingat bahwa Ichigo dan Miki itu sepupu? Lalu Mizu itu adek laki-lakinya Miki???)

"Wuenak aja ngemeng seenak pisang lo! Ngehina keluarga ya???" kata Miki.

"ah, enggak... lagian pisang gue emang enak kok!"

Klek! Pintu terbuka. Menandakan seseorang masuk. (Yaiyalah! Emang ada hantunya???) terlihat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki masuk. Dan...

"Wah! Taichou! Aw---..."

GEDUBRAK! GUBRAK! KLONTRANG! KLONTRANG! GUK-GUK!(?) MEONG!(??) MBEEEE~~~!!!(???)

"Was....." Renji baru selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Terlambat. Sang taichou divisi 6 pun jatuh dengan (tidak) mulusnya dan semaput di tempat hanya karena kulit pisang.

"Ya ampun! Baboon! Ni gara-gara elo!" Miki menyalahkan Renji. Lalu ada yang datang lagi.

"OMG! Byakkun gak pa-pa?!?!" kata seorang cewe berambut ungu gelombang panjang dan bermata abu-abu yang tadi datang.

"Ara! Kazumei-kidoutaichou!" kata Mizu. Akhirnya ni anak ngomong juga.

"Woi! Siapa yang berani berbuat gini sama Byakkun?!?!" semua mata tertuju ke baboon. "Eh, Baboon! Sini lo!!!" terlihat Renji diseret keluar ruangan divisi 6. pintunya ditutup. 3 babi-tampoled- maksud saya, 3 orang yang ada di dalam ruangan hanya bisa cengo'.

"WADAOW!!! MAAF KAZUMEI-KIDOUTAICHOU! GYAAAA!!!" GDUBRAK! KOMPYANG! JEDER! JEDER!

"Gila! Mayen ngapain tuh???" Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"eh, daripada cengo', mending bawa Kuchiki-taichou ke divisi 4." Seru Mizu.

"Eh, iya juga ya! Stroberi! Bawa Byakushi-san gih!"

"Lah? Kok gue?!" protes Ichigo.

"Kan lo satu-satunya laki-laki disini!"

"Mizu kan juga laki-laki!"

"Sarap lo! Dia masih 12 tahun (waktu masih idup)!"

"Nah, Renji?"

"Renji babak belur, o'on!"

"iya deh..." Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah. Dia segera mengendong Byakuya yang benjolnya sudah segede benjol Shinchan yang habis dipukul mamanya. Pintu kantor divisi 6 dibuka. Terlihat pemandangan yang indah para pemirsa! Renji babak belur! Sungguh indah! –dihajar renji-

"Aduh, Mayen-chan! Apa gak papa tuh si Baboon?" tanya Miki.

"Miki-chan gimana sih? Dia kan emang pantas di hajar!"

Merekapun pergi ke divisi 4. Mayen juga ikut. Renji ditinggal dengan keadaan menggenaskan. Malang sekali nasibmu nak, nak...

...

Selesai mengantarkan Byakuya ke divisi 4...

"Gila! Hari ini banyak banget yang masuk ke divisi 4!" seru Ichigo. Mereka berjalan menuju divisi 7.

"Eh, setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Mayen yang sedari tadi masih mengikuti mereka.

"Hmm... kami berencana pergi berkunjung ke tiap divisi. Emang kenapa?" Miki bertanya balik.

"Ah, ngak. Ikut donk. Aku juga lagi bosen nih. Nanti pas kalian ke divisi 12 aku sampai sana aja. Jadi aku numpang jalan-jalan ya!!" jelas Mayen. (Numpang jalan? Dikate mobil apa?!)

"yosh! Jadi sekarang kita ke tempat Komacchi!!!" seru Miki bersemangat.

"Ha? Komacchi???" Ichigo bingung.

"Iya, Komamura Pocchi! Kan dia anjing!" Miki ini emang sering ngasih nama panggilan ke orang-orang. Kadang suka disebut kakaknya Yachiru.

Sesampainya di divisi 7...

"haaaa~~~..." semua jawsdrop sambil ber-haa ria. Dilihat segunung tulang di sebuah sisi ruangan, dan segunung paha ayam yan masih utuh di sisi ruangan yang satunya. Dan ditengah-tengah gunung tersebut... ada Komamura yang makan Paha ayam dengan ganasnya!!!

"Ajib gilee...." Kata Ichigo cengo'.

"Komacchi ngapain???" tanya Miki.

"Ah? Miki-taichou! Sudah dibilangin jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku sedang makan ayam lah! Masa' lagi boker???" Jawab Komamura balik ke kesadarannya setelah kesambet setan yang kelaperan.

"Oh... kirain lagi mandi diantara ayam-ayam..." Kata Mayen setengah berbisik. Takut disantap Komamura juga kalo kedengeran.

"Ya ampun Komacchi! Kayak anjing gak makan 3 taon aja! Eh... emang anjing sih..." ejek Miki.

"Cih! Dasar kucing sarap!" balas Komamura. (Miki kan suka –baca: tergila-gila- sama kucing)

"Anjing rabies!"

"Napas ikan!"

"Anjing kurap!"

"Takut air!"

"Berkutu!" Ejekan yang terakhir benar-benar ngebuat Komamura tersungging, eh, tersinggung.

"Eh, Kucing! Awas lo YA!!!" terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Tom dan Spike di pelem Tom & Jerry a la Miki dan Komamura. Semua yang ada hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

......

Pesan Moral: Tiap ada Miki, pasti ada pertengkaran. Jangan ditiru ya anak-anak yang baek!

TBC!!!

......

Komamura: yah... kok TBC lage????

CatGirl: Mo gimana lage! Kayaknya ni fict bakalan ampe 3 chap ato 4!

Byakuya: kok gw munculnya gak elit banget ya? Dateng, kepeleset, jatuh,pingsan, selese...

CatGirl: Mo gimana lage! Gak ada ide!

Miki: Makanya, repiu biar ni author dapet ide ya!

Catgirl: Kayaknya gue pengen ngasih tau sesuatu,tapi apa ya?

Ichigo: dasar pikun!

CatGirl: OYA! Ni pik bukan weekly updet, tapi monthly updet! Tapi rasanya ada yang lain deh...

Rukia: Itu juga kalo bisa...

Hitsugaya: hh... yasud, kita bales review dulu ya! Pertama dari Shira. Ni dah apdet. Moga puas!

Ichigo: terus dari Mizu_kun...ni dia si Mizu, adeknya Miki. Yah... emang gak ada alurnya kan??? Dah dibilangin loh! Oya, katanya, Princess Destiny nya updet juga dunk!

CatGirl: Malez ah! Gak begitu tertarik lagi ma SasuSaku! Sejak si pantat ayam itu berhianat seehhh!!! *digebukin Sasuke FC*

Renji: Oya, kok gue apes sih?!?! Protes nih! Digebukin Kazumei-kidou-taichou... kan sakit!!!

Byakuya: gue apes, Abarai apes. Jangan jangan lo gak begitu suka ama divisi 6 ya???

CatGirl: ngak juga, Cuma pengen aja buat kalian apes.... *nada datar sambil korek-korek kuping*

Komamura: lanjutkan! (ngikutin motto pak SBY) dari Just call me KuroKumo... yah.. emang banyak juga yang pake OC di fandom ini... eh, kucing! Dia nanya kenapa banyak banget yang pake OC di fandom ni!

CatGirl: Hm??? *masih sibuk ngorek-ngorek kuping* eh?? Iya! Saya juga mengakui itu! Saya Cuma ikut-ikutan aja. Mungkin itu dikarenakan banyak orang yang mau merasakan bagaimana kehidupan di dunia Bleach! Jadi mereka mengikut sertakan OC-OC mereka!

Renji: next! Dari DiLLa-SaGi-MuaLez-LoGGiN! Nah ini dia si Dellon! Soal typo, Yah... itu karena tangan CatGirl yang terlalu lembut saat mengetik. Dan juga kompy errornya!

Byakuya: Jangan panggil ni author kakak! Lebih pantas... om-om!!!

CatGirl: Gue cewe tau!!! Panggil CatGirl aja lah!!! Inilah dia penggemar ByakuRen sejati!!! Kepala gentengXBaboon!!! *dihajar ByakuRen*

Miki: Soal Miki POV, tadinya mau dibuat my POV semua, tapi aneh ah! Jadi ada yang lupa di edit...

CatGirl: WOT?!?!?! Tarius seme?!?! Sama Baboon kan??? *nunjuk Renji pake kaki*

Renji: gue?!?! Mang mo ada yaoi??!!

Catgirl: dikit, mo ada IchiHitsu juga dikit kok!

Ichigo: WOT??!! Ajibgileeeeee!!!!!!!!

CatGirl: Oya! Yang mo aku bilang lagi ntuh.... *dijitak Soi Fon*

Soi Fon: Baka! Ni bales ripiu lom selese! Yang terakhir dari BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki! Ni updetannya...

CatGirl:... TERAKHIR?!?!?! Cuma 5 review?!?! Hiks... nasib... *pundung dipojokan* *semangat lagi* oya! Yang aku mo bilang...aku bingung gimana cara ngasih tauin kalo dah updet lagi ke author2 di fb! Lewat message aja ya!!!

Rukia: sekian dan....

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Mengetik disaat senggang! Gyahahaha! Dan di saat stress! Dan makin stress saat ngeliat review yang makin dikit! Gyahahaha!

Rukia: Mang napa? Kayaknya kamu emang selalu stress dah!

CatGirl: mendingan bales ripiunya sekarang aja. Yakin gak akan nambah lagi.

Ichigo: pertama dari DarkDamon. Eh, dia FLAME loh!

CatGirl: WOT? Ah! Sabodo teuing! Kan saya bilang no flame!

Komamura: kalo saya sih seneng-seneng aja ada yang ngeflame tuh kucing sarap! Dia bilang kesalahan fatal karena telah ngebuat kucing sarap ke dua(Miki) jadi tokoh utama.

CatGirl: Alah! Masa bodo! Ini fict ceritanya Seireitei versi bayangan CatGirl. Makanya saya masukin OC lainnya. Soalnya kalo g ada, tuh Seireitei gak akan idup bagi saya.

Miki: Tolong, kami peringatkan sekali lagi, NO FLAME!

CatGirl: hhh... tapi saya ringankan, jadinya yang jadi tokoh utamanya si stroberi dah!

Ichigo: Gue? YAHUUUU! *lompat-lompat gaje*

Hitsugaya: hhh... dasar Kurosaki...

Ichigo: *saking senengnya gendong Hitsugaya, keliling studio*

Hitsugaya: WOI! KUROSAKI! TURUNIN GUEEEE!

Renji: yasutralah dengan mereka! Eh, kita gak bakal apes lagi kan?

CatGirl: gak. Tapi...

Byakuya: apa? *death-glare*

CatGirl: ah, liat aja. Lagian bukan kamu kok, Byakushi-san. *cuek*

Matsumoto: terus dari BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki! Ahaha! Iya nih, Mayen-kidou-taichou jadi ganas. Ni update-annya.

Miki: lah, ni dia adikku. Dari Mizu_kun! Ha? Mendukung IchiHitsu dan ByakuRen? Baguuuusss!

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji: NOOOOOOOO!

Rukia: dan terakhir dari DiLLa-SaGi-Kun! Dasar maniak ByakuRen! Ni reviewnya panjang banget! Tarius sama Sagi pake berantem lagi!

Komamura: Typo? Yah... sutralah...

Ichigo: Divisi 6 mang sial! GYAHAHAHA! Masa manggil neng CatGirl?

CatGirl: woi, DELLON! Maksud lo apa, hah? Yahh... kita mulai ya!

...

Chappie 3

...

Keluar dari divisi 7 menuju divisi 8. 3 anak babi (Trio: dah dibilang jangan anak babiii!) maksud saya 3 orang + Mayen itu babak belur. Ha? Kenapa semuanya babak belur padahal yang berantem Cuma Miki? Itu karena pas Ichigo, Mizu, dan Mayen ingin menghentikan Perkelahian kucing dan anjing, mereka malah kena cakar n gigitan. Alhasil, inilah mereka! (makanya! Kucing dan anjing itu dah biasa berantem! Ngapain pake dihentiin?) Komamura yang berantem ampe harus masuk divisi 4 segala! Bukan karena berantem, tapi kebanyakan makan Ayam! (yahhh...)

"Anjing, Babi, asem! Lu pake berantem sih!" woish! Ichigo bahasanya mantap!

"ya maap pakkk! Kita kan biasa gitu! Lagian ngapain pake ngenengahi?" betul juga kata Miki.

"sutralah... aku pergi dulu ya! Capek nih pengen tidur!" Mizupun pergi.

Divisi 8...

Terlihat Kyouraku lagi mesum-mesuman ama Nanao! (tapi boong...) Aslinya, Kyouraku lagi mabuk-mabukan sama Kira dan Matsumoto. Nanao gak ada soalnya lagi nyiapin rencana buat para Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita liburan.

"Weks! Bau sake!" Mayen menutup hidungnya. (yaiyalah! Masa' perut?)

"Wah! Ichigo! Miki-taichou! Mayen-kidou-taichou! Aaayooo minuuummm!" ajak Kira.

"Tumben gak di divisi 10. kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Taichou ngusir, tuh! Darah tingginya kumat!" kata Matsumoto.

"Mumpung Nanao-chan lagi pergi nyooookkk~~!" Inilah contoh taichou yang menyusahkan fukutaichou-nya.

"SYALALALA! SENANGNYA HATIKU! TURUN PANAS DEMAMMKUUUUU!" Kira nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. (maklum. CatGirl lagi seneng ntuh lagu!)

"AKU INGIN BEGINI! AKU INGIN BEGITU! INGIN INI INGIN ITU BANYAK SEKALI!" Matsumoto ikutan nyanyi.

"QUE SERRA, SERRA! SELAMA ADA HOLCIM! JADI APAPUN JUA, PASTI SEMPURRRNNNAAAA!" Kyouraku adalah contoh korban iklan. Terus dia goyang ala Dewi Persik di atas meja Cuma pake kolor. Matsumoto dan Kira malah tepuk tangan. Sungguh pemandangan nista yang bikin ibu-ibu hamil dan orang jantungan! Haraaammm!

"Astaghfirullah!" Ichigo nyebut.

"Bhujug buneng!" Mayen shock.

"OH MY JASHIN!" Miki ketularan Hidan(?).

"Minne! Cabuuuttt!" komando Ichigo dengan bahasa Jepang+Betawi.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" seru Mayen dan Miki.

Diperjalanan menuju divisi 9...

"OOIIII!" seru seseorang dibelakang mereka. Saat menoleh ke belakang, terlihat sesosok baboon yang baru kabur dari kebun binatang! *CatGirl diinjekin* "Mau pade kemane lo?" tanya Renji dengan logat betawinya.

"Divisi 9. Lo?" jawab Ichigo.

"Same aye! Mau nyerahin tugas. Ikut yooo!"

Di depan pintu divisi 9, terlihat Hisagi keluar. "Hei, liat Kira g?" tanyanya.

"Di divisi 8." Jawab Mayen Simple n Clean. (dikate lagu?)

"N Stop! Gue yakin lo gak mau ke sana sekarang! Anak (?) sepertimu pasti gak akan mau kesana!" Cegah Ichigo demi kebaikan batin Hisagi.

"Mang napa?"

"Banyak pemandangan nista. Yakin lo pas ngeliat pasti langsung buta kayak mantan Taichou-mu." Mayen menjelaskan dengan singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Au ah, sebodo teuing." Hisagi ngacir ke divisi 8. 4 orang tadi masuk ke Divisi 9.

Terlihat Tarius (DiLLa's OC) sedang mengerjakan setumpuk paperworks. Cowok itu melirik ke arah Renji, dan...

"RENJIIIIII!" teriak Tarius dan langsung memeluk (baca: menerkam) Renji. Renji hanya shock. O.o Tarius emang agak sinting kalau menyangkut Renji. Cinta baboon, begitu indahnya. *hajared*

"YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!" Miki kegirangan ala fujoshi.

"ckckck..." Mayen hanya geleng-geleng.

"..." mata Ichigo membulat saat melihat Renji di –piip-, eh, di peluk habis-habisan sama Tarius. (kok saya merasa Tarius kayak South Korea dari Hetalia ya?)

Tiba-tiba terasa aura gelap dari pintu. Lebih tepatnya aura cemburu. Entah kenapa, bagaimana, dan kapan Byakuya sudah ada di situ. Dengan aura cemburu karena Renji dipeluk Tarius. Sepertinya, Byakuya mendapatkan feeling saat Renji dipeluk.

Byakuya menghunuskan zanpakutounya ke arah Tarius. Namun, dapat ditahan oleh zanpakutounya Tarius. Terjadilah perkelahian secara jantan –ceileh bahasanya- hanya karena seekor baboon. Ichigo, Mayen, dan Miki Cuma nonton dan makan popcorn yang didapat entah dari mana. Renji? Asyik makan pisang dipojokan dia.

"Hiksu..." terdengar isakan di dekat pintu. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. (bukan miss Indonesia). Tunggu... Rukia? "Nii-sama... tidak kusangka Nii-sama menyukai Renji. Padahal... aku suka Nii-sama sejak lama..." tangis Rukia.

"HAH? Tapi, kukira kamu menyukaiku?" Ichigo shock.

"betul, betul, betul!" sahut mayen. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sedih saat Byakuya memperebutkan Renji.

"rukia..." hanya itu respon dari Byakuya.

"Maaf Ichigo.."

"Gak mungkin..." reaksi Miki.

"Nguk?" Kata Renji sembrari makan pisang.

"..." Tarius sibuk ngupil.

"kalau begitu Renji suka siapa?" tanya Miki penasaran.

"... suka..."

"..." hening.

"Suka..."

"..."

"...pisang..."

GUBRAK!

"Yang bener, Baboon!" Mayen memukul Renji pakai panci yang didapat entah dari mana.

"iya, iya! Aku suka Rukia..."

"WHAAATTTT!" Semua shock.

"Ini kisah cinta yang rumit!" Teriak Miki (yang satu-satunya tidak terlibat karena Mayen suka Byakuya) frustasi.

TBC DULU YA!

Kenapa TBC? (tanya kenapa, kenapa tanya?) karena CatGirl gak tau mau gimana! Makanya butuh ripiu untuk menentukan akhir drama cinta –halah!- mereka!

CIAO!


End file.
